


“I can’t come back.”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Movie theater blow job.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 15





	“I can’t come back.”

Crowley rolled his eyes at the cheesy dialogue in the movie he and Aziraphale were watching.

“I can’t come back. You see I’m really a lizard person,” Crowley leaned over and whispered in the angel’s ear.

“Crowley, stop it,” the angel smiled in spite of himself.

“Well you see angel,” the demon kept talking, moving even closer. “You’ve made the mistake of smiling at my joke so you know I can’t stop now.”

“Shh,” Aziraphale’s breath hitched at the demon’s breath in his ear. 

“Oh now, now angel,” Crowley gently kissed Aziraphale’s neck. “Hearing your breath, and seeing what’s going on in your pants I think I’ll keep talking.”

“I’m, ahh, watching this Crowley,” Aziraphale could barely speak he was so turned on. “It’s almost over.”

“Well I better be quick then,” the demon licked his angel’s ear, and then knelt down in front of him.

“Crow, Crowley no,” Aziraphale tried to protest as Crowley started to free the angel’s hard cock.

“Angel no means no,” Crowley paused and looked Aziraphale in the eye. “So if it’s really a no let me know now and I won’t put your cock in my mouth.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale’s face was flushed red.

“Yes what?” Crowley arched his eyebrow, he wanted to hear his angel say it.

“Yes I want you to suck my cock,” the angel couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth, but there was no sense in denying it, he wanted to feel Crowley’s mouth around his dick.

“Very well then,” Crowley smiled and started to lap at the tip of his angel’s cock.

“It’s good then?” Crowley took the shaft in his hand and started to pump it causing the angel to arch his neck.

“Yes,” Aziraphale moaned, and looked around to make sure no one heard them, but the only other people in the theater were a pair of young ladies in the front row making out, apparently bored with the movie too.

Crowley loved watching his angel come undone for him. He started sucking his angel’s cock while he stroked it, and then took the whole thing in is mouth. Aziraphale pulled at the demon’s hair.

“I like that Zira, keep doing it,” Crowley pulled away and looked up at the angel. Aziraphale didn’t need telling twice he grabbed two fistfuls of Crowley’s hair and let his hips buck up fucking Crowley’s face. Crowley reached down and freed his own cock stroking it while he sucked Aziraphel off both of them close. The pair both came right before the credits began to roll.

“Shall I clean the mess?” Crowley tucked himself back into his pants as he sat next to Aziraphale.

“Oh I don’t think that’s necessary,” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the pair were in the flat above his book shop. “I was hoping we could make more of a mess.”

“Oh angel, I love you, I’m yours for the taking,” Crowley answered out of breath.

“I was hoping you would say that,” Aziraphale smiled and he turned the demon around and bent him over his desk.


End file.
